Real This Time
by cannedcorndog
Summary: It's the Third Quarter Quell and Gale can't let Katniss do it alone, or even with Peeta, so he volunteers, forsaking his family's needs. This time, Katniss chooses not to rely on the sympathy of the crowd, but her own strength, and the strength she has in Gale. Together, they just might succeed.-bad summary, I know. Hopefully it's better to read.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't stand to see her do it again. Gale was concerned for Katniss' safety of course, but also, he was concerned for her "staged" romance between her and Peeta. It made him angrier than he cared to admit. He was mad at all of the sponsors who cheered the couple on, he was enraged at Peeta who did such an annoyingly good job at acting smitten with her, but most importantly, Gale Hawthorne was somehow mad at _Katniss_. She had told him once that she _had_ to be in love with Peeta if she was to survive. Gale knew her better than anybody, so he knew that there was at least one time when she kissed Peeta that she meant it. Everyone had seen it, but Gale saw deeper than everyone else: he saw the way she looked at Peeta, and sure, the guy was dying, but she didn't _have _to kiss him.

Gale shook his head as he scavenged for edible plants. Another hunting trip without Katniss. Since she had gone to live with Peeta at Victor's Village, they had only hunted together so often, and each time they did, she usually said nothing, and he usually said even less. The Hunger Games had changed her. He didn't know to what extent, but he knew that she had seen things that could not be unseen, and for that, he was truly sorry, but condolences would not change the fact that Katniss Everdeen had killed other kids to survive in the Hunger Games. No words would be able to change what she did. Sometimes, Gale would watch her as she tried to shoot a rabbit. He would sit there quietly, wondering what she was thinking. He noticed that she had missed her mark more than a few times in the past few weeks, and at first, he thought nothing of it, but he knew that she must not feel like killing humans or animals for that matter, so _he caught_ most of the game using snares and a bow when he could.

The 75th annual Hunger Games were going to commence later. Most of the others were probably glad that the tributes would all be past winners. Gale, however, was not. The only female tribute from district twelve who had ever been a victor: Katniss Everdeen, his best friend and hunting partner. He knew that Peeta would take care of her, but telling the public that she was pregnant wasn't exactly ideal for Gale. Peeta couldn't support Katniss the way he did all those years. Gale had her back when she was in danger, and Peeta...Peeta was an innocent kid with a moral complex and feelings for Katniss.

Gale collected the last of some berries and closed his bag, running through the forest at ease. He didn't bother checking the snares or setting new ones. Instead, he ran straight for the fence and crawled through, making sure no one caught him. Who was he kidding, everyone else was probably at home, celebrating the fact that their kids got to skip out on the Hunger Games this year. Gale dropped off what he had collected at his house before running straight to Town Square.

Katniss was already on the stage, standing there like an abused rag doll. Gale made his way through the crowd, trying to get closer to the stage. Katniss glanced at him before looking straight ahead again. _Right, don't want the fans thinking you've got a thing for your cousin_...he thought, crossing his arms. He wasn't really her cousin, but the story just kind of formed itself when people wanted to know why Katniss hung around someone other than Peeta. They looked similar too, same olive skin and grey eyes.

Gale knew that there were only two names in the glass ball for the male tributes: Haymitch and Peeta, but if Haymitch was chosen, Peeta would probably volunteer, right, because that's what star-crossed lovers did for each other, right? Effie Trinket drew the small slip of paper and looked at it, a small smile forming on her painted lips.

"Haymitch Abernanthy." she called to the crowd.

Unsurprisingly, Peeta Mellark's voice rang out across Town Square. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Gale expected as much. Katniss may have thought that her and Peeta were just a way to benefit in the Hunger Games, but Gale knew that Peeta felt so much more towards her. Supposedly, he had saved Katniss even before the Hunger Games when she was starving in the streets. Of course, Gale had helped her provide for her family too. Peeta began his slow walk towards the stage. Katniss looked at him, face unreadable.

"Well, there we-"

"Wait!"

The crowd turned to face Gale who had unceremoniously lifted his right arm into the air.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Effie cocked her head, eyes trained on Gale. "We already have a volunteer." she said.

Gale couldn't remember if someone was allowed to volunteer for another volunteer. It seemed like it should be allowed, but the Capitol made the rules, not him, and President Snow seemed determined to kill Peeta and Katniss for defying the government. Effie turned back towards Peeta and Katniss.

"I'm her cousin!" he called again. Effie looked at him, annoyed, "and I swore to her that I wouldn't let her future husband die." he lied, staring at Effie.

If there was one thing the Hunger Games had taught him last year, it was that the best way to sway a crowd and break the rules was by pleading to the heart. It had worked for Peeta and Katniss, why shouldn't it work for him?

Effie looked towards the grey sky, pale face up in surrender. "You expect us to believe that you would volunteer for her fiance and die because..._you're just a caring cousin_?"

"Yes." he said firmly.

Katniss looked at him, her face ashen with surprise, but she hid it well. Peeta looked confused, and Effie looked skeptical. There were so many things to consider here. Gale was not only affecting _his_ family, but also _Katniss'_, something she would never forgive him for. He only hoped that Peeta would find a way to care for her mother and Prim. As for Gale's family...he didn't want to think about it. What was he thinking? He had a mother and three younger siblings. How would _they_ survive? Peeta certainly held no allegiance to them. His brothers were smart...they'd think of something. Still, he couldn't help but feel as though he had abandoned them for what? To help Katniss survive the Quarter Quell?

He walked towards the stage as the crowd parted before him.

"I volunteer…" he said again, quietly this time, more for himself rather than anyone else. He was going to do it.

He climbed onto the stage and stood next to Katniss. She looked at him with a blank expression. She was half a head shorter than him, and he liked it when she looked up at him with her grey eyes, as if she was still that little girl in the forest asking him about his snares.

"In that case, we have a volunteer." said Effie, walking in between the two and lifting their arms into the air.

The crowd dutifully clapped. Some even gave him the three finger salute. He prayed that his mother and siblings weren't somewhere out there, wondering how they would make it. Peeta still stood there on the stage with them. He exchanged one final look with Katniss before jumping off the stage. He looked up at the two tributes, Gale in particular. He said nothing, but he didn't have to. His eyes told Gale everything Peeta wanted to say. _Don't you dare let anything happen to her._ Gale didn't intend for anything to happen to Katniss. He would make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

"I guess we both got what we wanted," said Katniss, bringing Haymitch the bottle of liquor he had requested. "Peeta's safe."

Haymitch took the bottle greedily and began drinking. After her experience in the Hunger Games, she understood why he drank so much. In fact, Katniss had tried some of the liquor once, when she felt miserable for all she had done. She used to look down on Haymitch for his addiction, but she knew what pain the liquid could somehow numb.

And then there was Gale. She never expected him to volunteer for Peeta. She had always relied on the knowledge that if anything should happen to her, Gale would be there to provide for their families. Now, what would become of her mother and Prim..._Prim..._if only she hadn't been chosen last year. Then, none of this ever would have happened. Out of all of the names in that ball, Effie just happened to draw her sister's. It seemed wrong, inhumane even, that a twelve year old girl should be forced to compete against other opponents who would kill her without a question. And Rue, poor Rue, who had no one to volunteer for her. The girl was dead now, no thanks to Katniss. Part of her admired Gale for what he did, and part of her hated him with a passion. She knew that Peeta would try to care for Katniss' family, but who would care for Gale's while he was away...and she knew that he would not return because she knew _him_. She knew that he had volunteered to ensure her safety. Peeta had wanted to do the same thing, and part of her wondered why Peeta let Gale take his place, but the answer became clear to her: Peeta knew that Gale was her best chance of survival, and she knew it too. They worked together well. She knew what he was thinking most of the time, and he knew how she felt most of the time because ultimately, they were one in the same, both rebellious in their own ways, both survivors.

"Now, I'm just worried about Gale." she said plainly, looking out the window of their building.

Haymitch took another swig of his drink. "Oh, and why's that?"

She didn't answer him but he answer conjured itself in her mind anyways: because they were friends, because they might have eventually been more than that, but now, she had mixed feelings. Peeta had been good to her, dependable and calm. She found herself liking Peeta in more ways than one. He had a kind of aura about him, something that made him seem divine, as if nothing bad could happen if he was around...only, bad things kept happening, even if he was around and not even their fake romance could extinguish those things. In another essence, Peeta was too nice, leaving Katniss always thinking that she had to make it up to him. She knew that she owed Peeta everything, and in this case, _everything _was his survival, and Gale was the one to give it to him.

"So where's the cousin now?" he asked with a wink.

"They're interviewing him in the auditorium." she said, staring at the window, and now at her own reflection. The Hunger Games had broken her, and she would never be the same again. She wondered if Gale knew this. He didn't know what it felt like to have to kill other children to ensure her own survival. He didn't know what it was like watching an ally die next to her. He didn't know what it was like to have only a fraction of a second to react before consequences would ensue, but he would know these feelings soon. Either she or Gale would die. There would be only one victor. Come to think of it, both of them would likely die, but she hoped that if it was one of them, it would be her. Gale could take care of his family, and Peeta would take care of her's.

The door opened and Gale came in, tie already hanging loosely around his neck. Katniss turned and looked at him. He looked good in slacks, but she liked him better in a white shirt and vest. Katniss assumed that he probably liked her better in her dad's old jacket, rather than the costumes Cinna created for her and Peeta. Gale looked at her, eyes intense. The man was built well, years of hunting and foraging had accounted for that, but Katniss also knew that he could be incredibly gentle. She had watched him set snares thousands of times with an unchallenged poise and elegance.

"They want to interview you." he said plainly, sitting on the couch.

That was another thing, Gale and Katniss used to be the unbreakable hunting pair, the best friends who sold game, practically family, but a year of hardship had driven them apart. She wondered if they would ever resume their friendship the way it used to be. She wondered if he looked at her differently than he had before. Gale had watched her kill other kids. How did he feel about that?

Katniss walked towards the door, not bothering to look at Gale or Haymitch.

"You goin' to change?" asked her mentor.

She looked down at herself, at the hunting jacket and worn out pants: This was the Katniss who risked her life to save Prim. This was the Katniss who had hunted all those years in the woods, if they wanted to interview anyone, they were going to interview _her_, the right way this time, devoid of all the lies she and Peeta had gotten them to believe. They weren't lovers. They weren't even friends before the Hunger Games. She had gone through interviews before as Katniss: skilled archer, and in love with Peeta. This time, she would make sure they knew her as Katniss Everdeen: illegal hunter and best friend of Gale. She knew that the sponsors would not take this well, that they would see Gale as a challenge to Peeta, but lies can only remain lies for so long, and she was going to uproot all the lies that had been fed to the public whether President Snow cared or not. What was he going to do anyways, sentence her to a slow and painful death?

"I'm just going to go as is." she said, walking out of the complex and towards the auditorium. Katniss was glad to see Caesar Flickerman sitting in a large chair on the stage. He smiled brightly and started a round of applause for her as she sat in the seat next to him.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, once again, we have Katniss Everdeen!" he said triumphantly.

The crowd clapped for her, but their enthusiasm wasn't how it once was, the way it was when it was just her and Peeta. Katniss wasn't good at words, and neither was Gale. She suspected that his interview had gone the same way as hers was going right now.

"So, how we feeling today, Katniss?" he asked, spinning slowly in his chair, left, right, left, right.

"Fine, Caesar."

"Good, good." he said. "Now can you tell me about your relationship with Gale Hawthorne?"

She didn't quite have the words to describe her relationship with Gale. A year ago, they were inseparable friends, and now, they were both fighting to avoid discussions that would no doubt prove awkward. Katniss stared blankly at Caesar, who gave her a little help.

"It seems to me, you two are pretty close." he said, nodding towards the crowd.

_Thank you Caesar_, Katniss thought, glad that he was so good at his job.

"Yeah, we grew up together in District 12. Neither of us had enough food for our families, so we resorted to hunting...outside the fence."

The crowd murmured, evidently displeased.

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Caesar, trying to keep the ball rolling.

"Yes, but the Capitol isn't exactly gracious with food to _all _the districts." she stated, looking into one of the cameras trained on her.

She hoped President Snow was listening. " See, hunting was illegal, but my father-and Gale's both died in a mining accident, leaving our families hungry. Neither of us could work, so we hunted and we foraged, struggling to survive." the crowd went silent, so she continued, " in order to get the food we needed, we had to enter our name in the tesserae many times. I put my name in twenty times, and Gale put his in forty-two times."

The crowd whispered amongst themselves. Katniss didn't know what they were saying, but if they felt bad for two "lovers" forced to kill each other, then why shouldn't they feel bad for two kids from District 12 with no food?

Caesar looked nervously around him, his quick eyes betraying him. "Well, that's all the time we have today, thank you Katniss."

She stood up and left, not caring about what the people around her said. It was time that people started seeing the Capitol for what it truly was. Katniss only hoped that some people had sympathy for her. She hoped that there were more people out there like Peeta, kind, gentle Peeta, who was not her significant other, but whom she had grown very fond of in other ways. She admired him for his stand in life, and she often found herself thinking that life may yet have hope if there were more people like Peeta Mellark in Panem.


	3. Chapter 3

Gale watched as she sent another arrow sailing into her target. The other tributes had all stopped what they were doing to watch Katniss, who was unaware of the attention she had drawn to herself. They would no doubt want to ally themselves with her. Even Finnick Odair seemed impressed by her accuracy. Gale gritted his teeth, hoping that Finnick was impressed by her skills with a bow alone, and not her body. They all knew of his past works as other people used his body.

Gale continued his task, setting a snare carefully. He had seen Katniss shoot birds more times than he could count, but that didn't mean that the others' respect was misplaced.

"That's a fine snare you got there."

Gale turned his head, only a bit surprised to see Johanna Mason looming over him. She was from District 7: Lumber. Even without a history, Gale could tell that Johanna Mason would be a worthy adversary. He had seen her wrestle with some of the others earlier, and she was exceptional with an axe. He himself had gotten good at swinging a pickaxe.

"What of it?" he asked, continuing his work.

"Nothing...if anything, it tells me a thing or two about you." she said, a smile creeping its way onto her face.

Gale didn't like it when people claimed to know him, anybody but Katniss that is, and now, a strange woman had taken interest in his snare and claimed to know things about him. He could tell a lot about her too: she had gone through a traumatic experience during her Hunger Games, she was mischievous, and she hated the Capitol, for that reason, and that reason alone, Gale found common ground with her, but he was more curious as to what she thought of him.

"Like what?"

She smiled maliciously, "You're a skilled hunter, you have what it takes to survive, and…" she trailed off.

"and?..."

She looked at him, eyes unreadable. "You're good with your hands...I'm sure Katniss knows that.."

With that, Johanna Mason walked away, leaving Gale not at all confused, but definitely awestruck. Katniss had complimented him on his skills with setting traps before; she claimed he had a gentle pair of hands, capable of doing so many things meticulous, or otherwise. He had never argued with her, partially because he knew she was right, and partially because he knew that if Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen got into an argument, things would get a little heated. Thankfully, the two agreed in most circumstances which was what made them such good partners before the Reaping...if only Katniss hadn't volunteered..._Fool..._he thought, _Katnip probably thinks the same thing about what I did…_

Gale sensed a presence behind him and immediately knew that Katniss was behind him. He refused to turn away from his task.

"Why were you talking to Johanna?" she asked, voice hollow.

Katniss jealous? Never…

"In case you hadn't noticed, _she_ talked to me." he said, still facing forward, glad Katniss couldn't see the cocky smile he was wearing.

He knew she must be crossing her arms, or balling her fists, one or the other.

"Well what'd she say to you?"

Gale looked at her, trying to read his friend. Much like himself, Katniss hid her emotions well, but there was no mistaking her protective voice when she asked him what Johanna Mason had said to him.

"Nothing much...just complimenting my snare, besides...I saw you and Finnick earlier...he seemed just as impressed with your skills with a bow."

Katniss looked over his snare. _Trying to avoid the subject, Katnip?_ he thought, moving aside so she could feel the weight of his trap. Gale looked over his shoulder. Johanna was staring at them, and so was Finnick, whom he trusted just a little bit less than Johanna. Katniss stroked her finger against the metal.

"It's just like the one from…"

"From when we first met." he finished, letting the moment linger.

When they had first met, he thought she was stealing some of the game he had caught. Turns out, the girl was just really good with a bow. She took an interest in his snares. He admired her aim. The two slowly became friends, hunting partners, and...well, the Reaping had interrupted whatever else they could have been to each other. He had offered to run away with her once, but she had refused. Gale understood why. Katniss had a mother and sister to take care of. Gale had a mother and three siblings. Not all of them could survive in the woods without the peacekeepers finding them.

Katniss' eyes never left the trap, but she spoke softly, as if a loud voice would be the demise of this moment. "What happened to us?"

Gale thought about it a moment. _He _certainly hadn't changed, but Katniss...she refused to open up to anyone, not even him. She had tried to explain her relationship with Peeta, but she never actually explained to Gale what had happened to her during the Hunger Games. Maybe that was why she looked at him with worry every time she saw him nowadays.

"Nothing happened to me, Katnip, you're going to have to figure out what happened to _you_."

Katniss looked up at him, grey eyes intense, but not mad-helpless, maybe even desperate. He had told her once that she only paid attention to him when he was in pain, in fact, she had kissed him a few times as a result. He remembered the soft touch of her lips to his own, even as he lay there, back torn to shreds as a result of his flogging, but now, looking at Katniss, he knew exactly why she did what she did when she did. When he looked at her, he saw pain, and it took every bit of self-control he had to keep from pressing his mouth against hers and commencing a long, lasting kiss that might wash away both of their fears, but of course, the cameras were everywhere, just waiting for Katniss to prove her disloyalty to Peeta. Instead, Gale walked away, leaving Katniss there to fiddle with the snare, the snare that had caught her attention from the very beginning and brought them together.

Hours passed before it was time for Gale to demonstrate his skills. There were problems being from District 12, first and foremost being the Gamemakers, who were probably too drunk and tired to pay him any attention. After all, what was he? Just a lonely coal miner from District 12. They all knew he would die soon enough. All the other tributes had experience in the Hunger Games, something that he couldn't attain. Even Katniss knew what the games were like, Gale having only watched her on TV.

He wondered how Katniss could have ever gotten a high score during the Hunger Games with the attention span of her onlookers. Gale smirked, knowing instantly that she had done something risky, dangerous, and rebellious to attract their attention. _Rebellious little Katnip…_ he thought, finding his way over to the snare section. Only, _Katnip_ wasn't so little any more. She was still thin and frail, but a seasoned hunter too, a victor from District 12, and still the prettiest girl he knew, even with her simple braid and old jacket. He didn't care about all the fancy dresses and makeup she wore in public. Screw them. The public didn't know who Katniss Everdeen really was. To them, she was just Peeta's lover, but to Gale, she was so much more and had earned his respect and trust over the years, something he didn't just give to anyone.

Gale began setting his snare. When he looked up at the Gamemakers, he knew it would take more to arouse their attention. He hated them. He hated the Hunger Games. He hated the Capitol. Obviously, the snare wouldn't draw much attention, so he would have to try a different tactic, and that meant: bow and arrows. He walked over to the archery station and drew the bow, a much lighter one than he was accustomed to. He drew a breath and notched an arrow. Gale focused on the target and released the arrow, letting it fly into the target's head. A perfect shot. He looked back up at the Gamemakers. Some of them were paying attention now, but they still looked at him, completely uninterested. Gale found no hope. There was nothing he could do to impress them, and if he couldn't impress them, then he would make them mad. Gale cupped a hand around his mouth.

"Hey!"

They looked at him, amused, as they sipped their wine. Without a second thought, Gale lifted his right hand and extended his middle finger. He got nothing but sour glares from the Gamemakers. They whispered to each other, probably stunned that any tribute in search of sponsors would show such a sign of disrespect, but it wasn't necessarily disrespect, it was just a simple sign of rebellion, and for that, it was worth it. The Hunger Games were the worst things that could happen to anyone in Panem, so they couldn't exactly punish him any further.

The door to the right opened, signalling his exit, so he left, still wearing a smug grin. He passed Katniss on his way.

"How did it go?" she asked, mildly concerned.

How _did _it go? He wondered, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess we'll find out later." he said, then added, "Katnip, good luck in there."

She gave him a ghost of a smile before walking into the training room. Gale only hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid. Who was he kidding, Katniss wasn't stupid, but she _was_ reckless, and that's what he constantly found himself attracted to, that fire that mirrored his own. Wasn't there a saying: fire multiplies and burns?

Haymitch was waiting for him at the complex. Gale never quite understood the man. He did nothing but drink and make odd comments here and then. Still, Gale found his company better than that of the Gamemakers. He flopped onto the couch, still wearing his training attire. Haymitch sat in the seat next to him as Gale closed his eyes, ready for whatever lengthy talk Haymitch was about to go into.

"You think of me as nothing but a drunkard, don't you?"

Gale almost opened his eyes and looked at the man to see if he was sober, but instead, he continued he just nodded.

"Should I think anything different?" he asked, trying to look at ease.

"Let me tell you something, Pretty Boy, "

_Pretty Boy? That's a new one…_

"You don't exactly have any advantage over anyone here. Everyone but you has been through the Hunger Games and come out victorious." He paused, "Even me."

Finally, Gale sat up and faced the man. He saw something in him that he hadn't seen before. There was more to Haymitch Abernanthy than met the eye.

"How _did_ you make it through?"

Haymitch looked past Gale, eyes fixed on some imaginary point. "I discovered something: A forcefield that propelled objects back towards its sender. I was up against a District 1 tribute when she threw an axe at me." Haymitch laughed, as if the death were humorous. "The blasted thing just flew straight into her head."

"So...what happened after that?"

Haymitch's face grew dark, his eyes shrouded by his loose hair.

"President Snow had my family killed. Apparently, my use of the electric field was a sign of…"

"Rebellion." finished Gale, now intrigued by the man.

Haymitch looked at him as if he saw something he hadn't seen before, the same way Gale might have been looking at him.

"Yes...so I started drinking. Eases the pain, you know?"

"No...I don't."

"Well, if you make it out of this alive...you'll know."

The Hunger Games had no true winner. Every tribute but one would end up dead, and the victor would feel tremendous grief and guilt, never being able to return to their original state. That was what happened to Haymitch. That was what happened to Johanna. That was what happened to _Katnip_. Would it happen to him if he survived? And if he _didn't_ survive, how would Katniss take it? She wouldn't be able to live with herself. Gale knew that she'd been drinking some too. Not excessively, but she had her moments of utter despair, a feeling everyone claimed Gale would have.

"What do you think about the Capitol?" Gale asked.

Haymitch thought about this awhile, but Gale knew that it shouldn't take too long to think about. One either loved the government or hated it, there was no in between. If anything, Haymitch was just trying to decide what to say and how to say it.

"I think that the Capitol needs to be put to an end." he said quietly, looking around the room.

Gale nodded. "Me too."

Haymitch seemed to be considering something. "Then what do you say we put an end to Panem's tyranny?" he asked, standing up and leaving Gale to think.

He was talking about a rebellion, something Gale had dreamed of ever since his father died, maybe even before. He knew he had what it took, and they probably already had people who would gladly join the cause. Katniss probably hated the Capitol. All of the tributes this time around definitely hated the Capitol, and then there was him: Gale Hawthorne, and he would gladly watch the Capitol burn. In fact, he wanted to be the one to kill President Snow, but Katniss would probably get to it first. Then again, Gale couldn't be sure what exactly Haymitch was talking about, or planning for that matter. A few acts of defiance? Or a full scale war? Gale would make sure it was the latter.


End file.
